Love At Your Fingertips
by NekoLancaster
Summary: Second half to When Love Comes Knocking. A few years into the future.
1. Moving Day

Three year old Anastasia and her five year old uncle Levi sat on the front step of their moms and grandma's house eating ice-pops, while the adults loaded everything onto the truck.

Jacks, Valerie's fiancée walked over to the two youngsters and kissed little Annie's cheek. Then disappeared through the front door.

"Nana, why you crying?" Anastasia asked.

Santana whipped her face and smiled at her precious grand baby.

"Oh princess, nana is just a little sad that you and mommy are moving. That's all."

She told the little toddler. Anastasia being the kind of child she is, she leaned over and kissed her nana's cheek.

"Santana you still crying? Your so not bad ass anymore." Quinn mocked her

"Quinn, don't use that language in front of my granddaughter." she gasped making Annie giggle.

Quinn smirked and kissed her granddaughters cheek.

"Santana, you have all the right in the world to cry. It's not everyday your first born moves out." Rachel chimed in, taking Annie from Santana's arms. "Quinn cried for two days when Andy left for college." she added making the blonde blush.

Valerie soon came from through the front door holding a small box which was quickly taken out her hands by Jacks.

"Awe, babe - your the best." she said taking a seat on the porch swing.

Brittany, Andy and Ruby all came out the house in toe, with boxes.

"Hi, daddy." Annie giggled

"Hi, princess Anastasia." he said

Santana, Rachel, Valerie, and Anna who had just arrived sat on the porch and watched everyone do work loading the trucks. While they talked and watched their significant others get all hot and sweaty.

"You guys could help you know that right?" Quinn screamed from the driveway.

Santana flipped her the middle finger and Rachel blew her a kiss.

A few minutes later Jacks huffed putting the last box on the truck.

"All done." Andy sighed whipping his chest with his shirt.

**~~~~~/~~~~~**

Today had been a long tiring day for Santana. She helped her daughter set up her new apartment, she helped do other things and she got a really amazing quickie in with Brittany, now her body was on shut down mode.

"Babe you okay?" asked the blonde.

Santana lazily rolled onto her side, and smiled at her wife. Brittany smiled back, then kissed Santana's lips.

"Make love to me." she groaned lazily after her wife's lips left hers.

Brittany rolled on top of her wife and quickly attached herself to the tan skin. She bit down on her wife's pulse then kissed soothingly over the teeth marks.

"Babe, please don't be a tease." she moaned out.

Brittany pinched her wife's clit between her fingers making Santana's hips shoot into the air.

"Your wet already." Brittany should be use to this by now right? Wrong. The brunette just smirked. She giggled a bit when Brittany stuck her tongue in her war but that laugh was quickly replaced by a deep moan. Brittany had jammed two fingers deep inside Santana without warning.

"Fuck...your so wet." Brittany breathed grabbing a nipple with her teeth.

It didn't take long for Santana to come undone. When Brittany cursed it made her walls clench tighter.

"I'm sad." Brittany said

Santana kissed her forehead. "Me too."

Valerie had just finished college and now she would become a full time teacher. That was all so great and this is what they wanted, for their children to make something of themselves.

"Why couldn't she stay close. Los Angeles is almost six hours away. My baby is six hours away from me." she sobbed.

Brittany could see that her wife was shedding real tears. She hadn't seen her this sad since Ducky died last year.

"Babe, she's a grown up. She not two anymore. She almost twenty-three, and she has a baby if her own. And she has Jacks. Jacks is great, for her and Annie." she said kissing away her wires tears. "She's not a baby anymore."

She felt her wife cling tighter to her, and sob softer than before. She knew this day would come. Even though she hoped it never would she knew in reality it would sneak up on her like a bat out of hell. She could let go, it was her wife who had a hard time, and had a serious case of empty nest syndrome.

"We've still got a few months left with Ruby, before she goes to college."

Santana looked up into her wires baby blues and burst into tears. This night was going to be rough. Very rough.

* * *

**Hello everybody!**

**I'm glad to be back, I'm happy you all wanted a sequel. I wanted to wait till summer got closer to put this up, but I've just missed you guys so much.**

**Yay! Valerie is getting married isn't that amazing. It should have been Andy right? But she's happy. Her story with her new fiancée will unfold in the next chapter.**

**Ruby and Anna are still together. Ruby's heading off to college.**

**This story will be set up similar to the first story but not exactly the same way. Also you guys probably won't be getting updates as frequently as last time just a heads up.**

**I'm not sure if any of you guys out there watch Grey's Anatomy? If you do and are die hard fans like I am, then I'm sure you all are still in shock and just as sad as I am. Let it just be sick twisted dream.**

**Hope you all have enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review Luv Neko**


	2. Giving Away

**Santana's POV**

I watch closely as Monica tightly curls your hair, and Quinn does your make-up. You look so beautiful just like the day you came into my life, my daughter will finally be a married woman. Your whole life I have been waiting for this, now it's finally here. Your wedding day.

"Mommy are you going to cry?"

I shake my head yes, because it's the truth. I'm going to cry, not because I'm sad but because I'm happy.

"Your a pussy" I hear Quinn mumble.

End POV

Brittany held her daughters hands in hers and dropped some words of wisdom on her.

"I love you mom." she said kissing her mom

Valerie stuck her hand out for her mommy to take it. Santana held her daughters hand tightly in hers, she couldn't believe it.

"Mommy, please stop crying. Your gonna make me cry and I don't want to smear my make-up."

Ruby stepped through the doors wearing a lavender dress, and silver shoes. She looked exactly like Santana like she could have possibly given birth to her.

"Val, you look very beautiful." she hugged her sister "but Annie is eating the flowers so let's get this show on the road."

**~~~~~~~/~~~~~~**

"I Valerie Lopez-Pierce, take you Jacqueline Porter to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and told, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, till death do us part."

Jacks smiled when Val slide the ring on her slim finger.

"Valerie. These last few years with you have been wonderful. Every waken moment - to every shutting eye. I will love you with every fiber of my being, till death do us."

You could hear everyone in the crowd sniffling and awing at the two.

"I now pronounce you mrs and Mrs. Porter. You may kiss your bride."

Valerie gently held Jacks face in her hands and mushed their lips together. Everyone laughed when Annie ran in between the two of them.

"I want a kiss mommy." Valerie leaned down and kissed the toddlers puckered lips.

**~~~~~~/~~~~~**

Santana and Brittany stood facing each other dancing slowly to the music, both gleaming because their daughter was now married.

"Babe do you remember our wedding day?"

"Of course I do. How could I ever forget. You looked so pretty in your dress. Your hair, make-up - everything about you that day screamed perfect."

Brittany smiled at how her wife's memory of their wedding day matched her memory. They were like one mind in two bodies.

"We had amazing sex that night." the blonde giggled

"We have amazing sex all the time. I'm a sex panther. Remember?"

Brittany nodded and continue to let her steps match her wife's.

"What made you propose?"

She shrugged "I don't know. My dad was, telling me how I need to have a family of my own one day. So I went to the jeweler and brought the ring. For a few days I went over how I would ask you. Soooo - when I went home I was somehow inspired by the picture of you on my night stand."

"I didn't know that." Brittany smiled

**~~~~/~~~**

Santana had been checking her bank account for the last three days making sure she had enough money to buy an engagement ring for Brittany. She had more than enough money she just wanted to be sure she didn't spend to much.

"What can I help you with?" asked and Italian man in a fine suit.

"I was looking for an engagement ring. I want to ask my girlfriend to marry me." she said proudly.

The man smiled at her. "You might want to take a look at these. There simply. Small. Great setting, and not to expensive." he sat the tray of rings on the glass top.

She picked a beautiful platinum ring with three small diamonds.

"My babe, needs something bigger." she smiled, and he smiled at her too.

He placed slightly bigger rings on the counter and she saw one she knew would make other women jealous. "That's the one!" she pointed. "Brittany will love this."

"Yes this ring is very beautiful. And your Brittany will be very lucky to wear this ring." he rang up the rings

Santana handed him her credit card, this was the proudest moment of her life, so far.

Santana had been plaining the perfect day for them all day long, she had went out and brought herself and Brittany new dresses and shoes. Called her dad for some advice, and even Quinn.

"Santana, I'm so proud of you. You've grown up so much." Quinn said

She had grown since she started dating Brittany she was nicer, kinder, softer and more herself.

They sat outside by themselves, watching the sunset eating their meals.

"These are for you, ma'am." the waiter sat a bouquet of roses in front if the blonde.

She took a whiff and smiled. "Thank you babe."

Santana folded her hands and leaned forward.

"Brittany we need to talk."

That always made her worry.

"For awhile I've been having these feelings, and I don't know how to tell you..."

"You can tell me anything."

"Brittany" she smiled "I'm in love. With you." the released a deep breath.

Santana kissed her hand and giggled. The waiter wheeled out a tray and places it in front of Brittany. She removed the lid from the plate.

Gasp!

There it was a little red velvet box. She reached her hand out to touch the box but she couldn't. Santana stood in front of her and opened the box.

"Brittany. I love you more than life it's self. No other man or woman in this world can make me happy like you can. I want this and every moment in our lives from this day forward to be perfect, I want you to always laugh, and smile because of me. I want to be the only person who can ease your pain and dry your tears. I want to give you the world and nothing less than perfect." brittany was crying her eyes out "Brittany please say you'll be happy to be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Tears fell from Brittany's eyes, she whipped her eyes trying not to smear her make-up.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Santana kissed her hard, then quickly slipped the ring on her finger.

Clapping could be heard and cheering from the people inside as they looked at the scene before them.

**~~~~~/~~~~~~**

"May I have this dance?" Jacks cut in asking for Brittany's hand.

Santana granted it to her.

Valerie stuck her hand out for mom to take it and she did. Valerie laid her head on Santana's shoulder and swayed with her. They both smiled.

Rachel and Quinn; Andy and Annie; Ruby and Anna; Brittany and Jacks; all danced.

"Why don't you come on over - stop making a fool outta meh...why don't you come on over Valerie." Santana sang softly in her daughters ear.

"I'm so proud of you baby." she kissed her daughters pretty, pink, glossy lips.

"I love you mom. I love you so much."

She said.

Someone snapped a picture of their beautiful embrace. Santana was holding Valerie's hand in her smiling lovely, looking into her daughters eyes. Valerie was looking at her mother the same way she did when she was a child. Smiling at one of the people in her life who had always loved her.

The picture was beautiful, a moment only your heart could capture forever. Brittany watched her wife and daughter there bond had always been strong it just got stronger everyday.

"I can't believe our baby is married." Santana said slipping out her dress. "Our first born, is a wife."

Brittany giggled because she couldn't believe it either, her baby was married, a bride, a beautiful bride.

"She grew up so fast. Where did time go. Twenty years ago she was being potty trained. Now she's married and a mom."

Brittany dabbed her eyes once she's felt them sting with tears. Santana hugged her, they leaned their foreheads together and sighed (happy sighs).

Brittany kissed Santana's cheek. Then Santana kissed her lips, they kept trading kisses back and forth till Brittany was between her legs. She had seen her kids eat ice-cream before and it was so identical to the way their momma ate it, she had to ban ice cream from their house.

Brittany did this thing with her tongue that drove Santana wild. She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head to muffle her screams, her heels dug into Brittany's back pushing deeper and deeper, when she felt two fingers slide in deeply she lost it. She squeezed tightly around her wife's fingers.

"Don't push me out San." she said looking up from the mess Santana was making.

She tried her hardest to inch away from Brittany but her muscles were so tight from the orgasm and she couldn't stop shaking. It all just felt so goo, too good.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" tongue.

Santana flipped them over and Brittany squealed. "Headboard time." she said dramatically.

Her wife giggled.

In the other room Ruby lay with a pillow over her head. "They're terrible. Gosh I can't wait till vacation is over." she groaned

Anna crept her hand up Ruby's thigh. "Why don't we make some noise of our own?" she said pulling the tie of her bottoms.

Ruby smiled then rolled on top of her. If her parents were going to be having sex till morning she would try also. She couldn't last as long as they did because she was an early arriver.

Across town

Quinn had Rachel's head between her legs loving how good it was feeling when her wife tongue fucked her.

"Shit. Quinn you came in my mouth." she said smacking her lips together. Living the taste of Quinn on her tongue.

"I'm sorry babe. I just - just couldn't control myself. You were doing such a great job, I couldn't make you stop." she smirked.

Rachel whipped her mouth and licked her index finger quickly. "So good." she mumbled

"I wonder if Santana and Brittany are home yet. They have Annie and Levi. That's going to be rough." Quinn said checking her phone.

"Well we get the princess tomorrow so, they can worry about us. Well Britt, will but not Santana." they both laughed

"Santana has grown so much since she's been with Brittany. I'm proud of her." Quinn smiled

Take off

Jacks wheeled Valerie's suitcase and hers into the airport. They waited a few minutes until there plan was to be boarded. They were flying to Australia for a week, just the perfect get away. Valerie had four bags of stuff, to Jacks one bag of everything.

"I need a different pair of shoes everyday. Duh." is what she told her wife when they were packing.

They sat in their first class seats, and Finding Nemo came on. Australia.

"Ya know babe, we can always stay at my mum and dads house instead of some ole rubbish hotel." Jacks said rubbing her wife's inner thigh.

"No. I think we should stay at a hotel. I don't want your parents catching us doing something inappropriate." she said glancing down at her lovers hand.

"I've gotta pee..." she jumped up and headed to the restroom.

1,2,3,4,5...

Valerie headed to the bathroom behind her. Jacks pulled her in by her wrist. They giggled when the crashed against the wall.

"Oh my goodness your so hot." Valerie breathed into Jacks neck

"Your making me so wet." the blonde told her.

Val shoved her hands in the blondes short and gripped her wet mound. Jacks held her face tightly in her hands. Val grind down on her knee making herself wetter when Jacks raised it.

"Fuck me. Please." she moaned and Val gave her what she wanted.

Jacks released her grip on Val's wrist and pulled her shirt down and fixed her hair.

"In ten seconds. Okay." Valerie smiled, nodded and kissed the girl.

1,2,3,4,5,6,6,7,8,9...10

And she took her seat. One whole week of non-stop sex, this was going to be great.

* * *

**Okay guys it's been awhile I'm sorry. I was really sick had to spend a few night in the hospital. Good news! I'm all better now.**

**I have a new girlfriend. Let me tell you guys about her. She amazing! That's all I can say. :)**

**So I'm pretty sure you all thought Jacks was a guy. I know it's surprising, I was getting really creative when I was writing this.**

**If you guys want to read anything specific in next upcoming chapters please let me know. I'm a little stuck. I wrote 10 versions of this chapter and found this one to be almost perfect.**

**Review luv Neko**


	3. Movie Night

Brittany grabbed her all time favorite movie grabbed a few bags of popcorn, drinks, chips and salsa.

"What time do you think the kids should be here?" Santana asked

Brittany told them to be home around 6:30. It was almost 6:30.

Brittany ran upstairs for a blanket so she and her wife could get their cuddle on, when she came down her kids were in the living room fighting over who was holding the remote.

"I'm the oldest so I'm holding it." Valerie pulled it from Levi's hands.

"I'm mommy's favorite so I get to hold it." Ruby argued

Brittany laughed when her wife snatched it from Ruby's hands.

"It's my houses I'm holding it." she flicked Ruby's ear

Brittany finally descended down the stairs

"Hey momma." her kids said

Jacks and Annie were in the kitchen so they missed the Lopez-Pierce children in action.

"Hey, Mrs. L. P." Jacks waved with Annie on her hip.

All settled in and ready to watch Santana pressed play.

"Mom! Seriously Finding Nemo again?" her kids whined

"Yay! Nemo!" Annie cheered taking a seat in her nana's lap.

For a bunch of kids who didn't want to watch Finding Nemo they repeated every single line.

"Mommy do you know Dory, and the funny fish?" Annie asked her stepmom.

Everyone laughed and she blushed, it was actually kind of cute. Annie was so innocent and pure, she knew right from wrong but she was just a completely hilarious kid.

Jacks kissed Annie's tiny hand and smiled.

"No bug - I don't know Dory or the funny fish I'm sorry." she said in her smooth Aussie voice

Levi and Annie didn't make it to the end of the movie. Levi was stretched across his sisters lap. Annie was laying with her head on Jacks shoulder.

Brittany looked down from the couch and her kids and daughter-in-law were all fast asleep.

"Santana?"

"hum?" she mumbled not moving her head from Brittany's stomach.

It was no use, her wife, kids and granddaughter were all fast asleep.

" , 42 Wallaby way, Sydney."

Was the last thing she heard before she decided to join her family in sleep.

* * *

**I get more favorites and alerts then I get reviews, my inbox gets flooded with notifications. When I don't get reviews I feel like no one reads the stories. It's just something us writers go through. Reviews are like an ego boost.**

**Guys I'm almost finished school. 11th grade sucks ass. I'll finally be in 12th come September. I feel like I've been in high school for ever.**

**I wrote this chapter because me and my friend have movie night and I couldn't help but want to write about it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed, Review luv Neko :)**


	4. Daughter Of Mine

Val's POV

Today she came to my front door, a lady more like a woman my age. She wore a pink sun dress, blonde hair blue eyes. She told me her name was Liza. She also told me I was her daughter. I knew Ruby was adopted and I knew I was also.

My parents told me they adopted me when I was only months old but today what she told me was heart breaking.

I used my key to get in my parents house. Ruby's at Anna's and moms still at work and momma and Levi should be home soon. I sit at the kitchen table and I wait.

I wait for someone to tell me the truth, I'm not leaving without it so I wait.

End POV

Santana comes home first and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees her daughter waiting at the table.

"Hey baby...girl." her happiness died down when she seen tear stains. "Why are you crying?"

Valerie blinked a few times, San sat her bag down and pulled a seat next to her.

"Did something happen to you today?" yes "Did Jacks do it?" no "Is Annie okay?" yes "Can me and your momma help?" yes "Okay well let's wait till she gets home and we'll talk about it."

Valerie hadn't moved from the table since she got there. She went to the bathroom to wash off her face, she came back holding their family photo.

Ruby nor Levi were born yet.

She smiled but it zoomed turned to anger. Her whole life she looked like Santana just with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She got distracted when she felt her mommas lips on her cheek.

"Val, you seem upset what wrong?"

She couldn't speak just yet the burning and dryness kept her from talking.

Santana and Brittany sat at the kitchen table waiting for Valerie to speak.

"Why didn't you guys tell me the whole story?"

Brittany knew exactly what this was about.

"Val, for a long time your mom and I tried to get pregnant we wanted a huge family. Things didn't go well. So when your mom wanted to try again I said no." huff "Your birth mom dropped you off on our door step when you were five months old. She was sixteen and being raped by her stepdad everyday and she wanted different for you."

"Why didn't you guys tell me she was trying to contact me? She has been for the last 10 years."

Brittany could hear the anger in Valerie's voice.

"Do you remember your fifth birthday?"

"No not really."

"Well there was this girl, she was there with us at the water park. You clung to her all day long. You - you even asked her to stay the night and come to your next birthday party." chuckle "You were so darn cute. She told us she couldn't be around you anymore because you weren't hers. She - she said she didn't feel like your mother."

Santana took over

"She gave us a letter many years ago and told us to give it to you on your eighteenth birthday. Your mom said we should give it to you but I said no." she whipped some tears from her eyes

"Can I read the letter."

Santana handed it to her, she'd dreaded the day Valerie would read that letter because she knew it would break her daughters heart, turn her cold like a winter night, thicken her shell like a piece of cow hide.

_Dear baby girl_

_I'm sorry but I had to let you go. I had to give you to people who would make your life better, who could give you more than me._

_I may never know you and you may never know me. I'm sorry you had to find out about your history through a letter._

_Your moms are really good people never hate them._

She smiled then started on the second page

_I had you a few weeks shy of my 17th birthday. I was raped by my moms husband and she didn't believe me. I ran away when I was five months along and decided I'd do whatever it took to give you more than I ever had._

_I saw them in a store one day looking for baby things. Then one day there was no more baby things. I followed them for a few months then I had you._

_The first few months of your life we spent on the streets sleeping under bridges and tunnels, or park benches, or in peoples yards. The first time you got sick I knew right away I couldn't keep you._

_It was raining and we were sleeping in a park on the slide. I covered you with everything I could but it was no use._

_Two days later I dropped you off on there door step hoping and praying to never see you or them again._

_I ran away from you and decided not to look back. I'm sorry you will never know me and I'll never know you._

Valerie folded them back up and let the sobs over take her body. Her mothers wrapped there arms around her and held her tightly.

"She'll never know me like you two. I love you guys."

Santana knew this would happen she and Brittany had read the letter, and they cried. Valerie was soft on the inside but hard on the out. Her mothers would say she was like a Klondike bar, just a lot less sweet.

* * *

**Do you guys think I shoud write a new story? I'm getting bord with my old ones. Somebody give me a great idea.**

**Review Luv Neko**


End file.
